


Untitled Peter and Loki are cute fic

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Peter Lokason Stark: Half god, half genius, all awesome [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Smartass Family, just family niceness, maybe a bit ooc?, peter and loki being cute, will make much more sense if you read part 1 first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Nobody knows why, but Peter and Loki are... different now.They act as if they were a parent and a child, in many little things, and other bigger ones.5 +1 moments of mama Loki and kid Peter, with extra fluff.Will make more sense if you read Beacon of warmth first.





	Untitled Peter and Loki are cute fic

I.

“….that is the basest humour.” Peter said, making the criminal scoff.

“No it's not, this is the basest humour. Yo mama so fat that she don't need the internet she's already world wide.”

“Excuse you, my mother has the body and the grace of an Olympic ice skater:” Peter said, with a lot of pride, and Loki smiled a knowing smile. “Ma mama can also sneak up behind you and kick your ass. "

None of the others understood why the hell would Loki smile at that, but there he was. He had seen ice skaters on television back at Stark's, he certainly enjoyed their flashy outfits and astounding agility. But now he had a mission to complete.

The criminal suddenly felt himself held from behind, and there was a voice whispering in his ear, softly saying.

“Greetings, felon. It is I, your assigned ass-kicker:”

And then there were some expertly chosen blows that incapacitated the man and let Loki bind him some invisible magical ropes, making for a fairly ridiculous picture.

“And you think about this the next time you want to make a terrible yo mama joke.”

“Well said, my boy.”

The rest of the there gathered Avengers looked in a state of total confusion.

“....Why?”

 

II.

May had had it.

“No, Peter, I don't care how important this is, you have to focus on your schoolwork! You didn't show up to that exam, which was bad enough, and now, after all the time it took me to convince the teacher to let you hand in an essay instead, you plan on not doing it? No way, sir, you are punished in this house until you finish it.”

“I'm sorry, May, but I have to go. There are some threats to the whole universe! I have to help, so...”

But as Peter was leaving, he saw someone on the other side of the door, with a stern look in his face.

“Loki?”

“I hear your aunt commanded you not to leave your house.” Loki said, walking towards Peter who was just walking back, slightly intimidated. Man, was Loki a tall guy.

“Yes?”

“So, what are you doing walking towards the door?”

“We have stuff to do! Level 3 three threat!”

“There are more than enough Avengers to deal with that, and more importantly, if your aunt says you can't go, then you can't go.”

“Thanks,” May said, glad not to be alone dealing with this sneaking-hiding big secrets-self-endangering kid. “Mr.....?”

“Oh, please, call me Loki.”

“You heard Loki. You have to stay here until you do that essay. You know I'm not being unfair, Peter, if you had shown up to the exam, like you promised, now you could be Avenging.” May said, feeling more confident now that she had someone to back her up.

Peter moaned, but Loki just tsked.

“Actions have consequences, dear boy. Now go to your room and complete your schoolwork. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go back to your heroics.”

“Fiiine.” Peter said, annoyed, and went to his room.

May smiled, satisfied.

“That was really helpful, man. Want a glass of wine?”

Loki did. They talked about how taking care of someone when you're alone can be hard. It was pleasant. May decided that while she could do everything on her own, she was glad to have some help.

Particularly one that looked this good in a black suit.

 

III.

Peter was going to a concert, very excited, when Loki stopped him.

Peter grinned, wondering what type of half parental shenanigan Loki had up his sleeve.

“What now, are you going to tell me to put on a coat or I'll catch my death? Are you going to say no to drugs?”

“Something far more important.”

Loki put something in Peter's hand, but he wouldn't have guessed what it was in a million years. It was.. oh my god, a box of condoms???

“I hear this is the preferred form of contraception in this planet.” Loki said, while Peter's face flashed a deep red.

“It is.” He said, when he found his voice again. This was so awkward!!! A god/avenger/ex-criminal/actual norse myth was giving him condoms!!!

Loki was determined.

“You be careful, my boy. Always be careful.”

Peter thought about it. What is his spider powers made him some sort of super stud with super aim? Better to be protected.

“I'll be careful. I will.”

 

IV.

“...and I really want to go on this trip, but I want to supposed to get this permission slip signed by a legal tutor by Friday, but I forgot about and now May is away in some Spa thing and she won't get back in time. So that's why I am bummed.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“You have the document with you in this moment?”

Peter retrieved from his backpack.

“Yeah, here, why.”

Loki took the paper and did...something. When he returned it to Peter, there it was, clear as day, aunt May's signature.

“I am a terrible example, aren't I?”

Peter's whole face was a grin.

“Are you kidding, you're the best!”

 

V.

Peter was having breakfast one morning with Mister Stark when Loki walked in. Peter was very certainly excited, this was almost like a family reunion!! (he thought). And then Tony made a comment about the shirt Loki was wearing being his, and Loki apologised.

“No, no, keep it, man.” Tony said, chugging some mysterious Japanese energy drink.”It looks better on you than it ever did on me, like any piece of clothing.”

“Why, thank you Anthony. You look... ah, grease certainly becomes you.”

Peter's eyebrow nearly shot to the sky and his open mouth grin was the most obvious thing the world had seen. Loki sent him a glare.

“Say, Mr. Stark, everything ok with Miss Potts?”

Tony was confused.

“...Yeah? Why do you ask?”

“I just have this... friend, who is single, and good-looking and very intelligent like you, sense of humour, interesting personality... the whole package, you know.”

By then Loki was looking daggers at Peter, who was simply having too much fun to stop. Tony noticed.

“Wait... are you trying to hook me up with Loki? But kid, I'm not..... Ah, who am I kidding, I'd let that happen. And we don have some certain chemistry, don't we? But no, I have Pepper.”

“Pity.”

“But if ever Pepper wanted another guy for a threesome, I know who would be my first option... Something tells me that you must be great in bad. Gosh, this is totally not an appropriate conversation to be having in front of a teenager.”

But Peter didn't care about that, he felt like the star of a lifetime tv movie about a brave teenager who managed to get his parents together by being cute and exalting their chemistry. Something like that. Family reunion!

 

+1

Some man was holding Loki hostage (had a laser gun on his neck and him tied and bound so that he wouldn't use his magic) and Peter was the only one there to do something.

Loki was mouthing at him, to run, to go, maybe to find someone else to help him, maybe simply to save himself. But Peter had no intention of leaving his... of leaving him there, and in such a terrible situation. He would help Loki the same way Loki had helped him in the past. With intelligence, and cunning and hopefully, efficiency.

He had to find a way to knock the man out without harming Loki any further. Probably he shouldn't get all that close as the man was much bigger than him and was armed to the teeth, and in the first sign of something going wrong he could take it out on Loki. No, he had to be subtle, he had to do something the other man wouldn't expect.

What would Loki do? Perhaps use some sort of illusion, a distraction, something that made you look the wrong way. Peter saw some mirrors around, and then there was sunlight. Yeah, he could concoct something with that, but it had to be fast, before the kidnapper realised that Peter was up to something.

“Hey, man! You want to give a friendly neighborhood spider some directions?”

And he used that moment of distraction to create a beam of light direct into the dude's eyes using the mirror's the light, and some of his gadgets. While the guy was temporarily blinded, he approached and used some knockout gas on him, after instructing Loki to cover his nose and mouth.

And so Loki was free, the man was tied and everything was back to being ok. Well, they were both pretty banged up, but nothing that couldn't be healed.

“Thank you, Peter. But you shouldn't have endangered yourself for my sake.”

“None of that, mister. You need to know that the same way I've got you... you've got me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked, maybe leave some feedback!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
